


Inferno

by MjolnirMjolfar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ramen, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Defense, Self-Harm, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MjolnirMjolfar/pseuds/MjolnirMjolfar
Summary: An explicit comparison at a ramen bar invites an ill-fated guest.
Relationships: Lucifer/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> I made a declaration at a Ramen bar and ended up with more than I wanted.

#  **Inferno**

# My eyes are watering and I can’t stop coughing.

# The server has come to check on me twice now.

# I get another mouthful and immediately start coughing again. I brought my friend to my favorite ramen spot, but they are worried I won’t live to pay the bill.

# I’m a glutton for punishment... and noodles.

# The bowl I chose is the hottest broth on the menu, with tender brisket, onsen egg, crispy wonton strips, hot chili oil, and that green shit I don’t like (green onions?).

# Any way, I’m struggling through the bowl, my glasses cloudy with steam, and other patrons casting worried looks our way. My friend enjoys their ramen, but laments that the fried chicken has gotten soggy.

# I drive myself to have a few more spoonfuls before I weakly push away and slide down in the booth a bit. I tell my friend:

# “I want to write a review for this restaurant, but my description of that ramen will get me banned.”

# “Banned from Yelp?” They ask incredulously.

# “Yeah” I say, with a shy blush.

# “Well, what would you say” they prompt me.

# “It feels like getting face-fucked by Satan. Hot, painful, but also really pleasurable.” I blurt all at once.

# My friend stares at me wide-eyed, starts to explain why I can’t say the things I say, but remembers who I am and returns to their own food.

# I continue, wriggling in my seat: “I’m full of Satan’s hot meat juice, I can feel it sloshing around in my belly”.

# I feel the eyes of a stranger on me, but see no one when I look around.

# The server asks if we want dessert and lists the options. I scrunch my nose at the ginger cookie, plum ice cream sandwich- but my friend orders the sweet bao bun with yuzu caramel. I watch them curiously, as they cut the bun in half, and gently pack the pocket with caramel using a knife. I do the same with the other half, adding a dab of caramel at the top of the crease, and admiring it.

# “You are what you eat.” I announce, taking a picture for Instagram.

# “I see what you did there.”

# My friend acknowledges my innuendo, and takes a picture for their own social media post. I decide to use a reference to a vulgar Netflix show instead of my earlier statement for my post, still feeling down about not being able to share my review.

# After paying the tab, I drop my friend off, and head home.

# I park my car and see a man leaning against my back door in my rear view mirror.

# Panicking, I grab my glock 26, and take the safety off. I look at my mirror and the man is gone. I turn in my seat to look again, but he really isn’t there.

# He is inches from my face when I turn back, hand on my gun. He squeezes quickly and the gun is deformed like it was made of clay. I’m too shocked to move or scream.

# “Hi, I’m Lucifer” he smirks.

# I shrink back, trying to will my body to phase through the car seat.

# “I heard your remarks earlier.” He continued, “My question is: how do you know what it’s like to be face fucked by me?”

# “I-I don’t.” I manage to stutter.

# “Yet.” His expression serious.

# He looks the way I imagined Satan: average height white dude with a thick goatee, pointy nose, and dark eyes and hair. Kinda like John Wick, but with glossy, shoulder length waves.

# I don’t doubt he is who he says he is after turning my gun into a lumpy paperweight, but I worry that he wants me to prove what I said earlier.

# “I want an encore of your earlier performance. You’re going to suck me until my seed is sloshing in your belly.” He says in a tone that mocks my voice.

# I’m too horrified by the reference to my own words to respond.

# In an instant, he’s gone.

# Then he reappears by the driver’s side, opens the door.

# He unbuckles his belt, then his pants vanish. I meekly swing my legs out of the car and reach for the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs.

# “Ah-ah-ah!”

# He chastises, before grabbing me roughly by my short curly hair and forcing me to my knees before him.

# The bumpy asphalt is already shooting pain in my kneecaps. He frees his erection from the cotton prison and it bobs handsomely in my face.

# I reach to rest my hand at the base and see stars as my head is knocked to the side.

# “No hands” he warns.

# My cheek burns from his slap as I begin to tenderly lick the head.

# “Suck me”

# I open my mouth and take his head inside.

# “Deeper”

# I slide my mouth down his shaft until my nose presses the curls at his base. I pull back to the tip before he forces my face back to the base, taking a rough pace.

# I’m trying to keep the momentum, but his head is bruising my throat and I can’t see through my wet eyelashes. I can’t breathe and try to beg him to let up but the vibrations from my mouth goad him instead.

# Just when I think I might blackout, he comes with a snarl, spasming at the opening of my esophagus.

# I swallow but he keeps coming. It feels like I’m chugging thin pudding. It coats my throat.

# He relaxes the grip on my hair and I lick him clean without him asking, in hopes that he will leave.

# He checks my mouth, satisfied that I’ve consumed every last drop.

# “What a good pet! I’ll be back for more”

# He disappears.

# I’m left in the driveway with raw knees, mascara streaks on my face, unable to talk after the abuse my throat endured.


End file.
